Valentine
"I'm no hero, I'm just a woman of science." '~ Valentine'' '''Nurse Valerie "Valentine" is the main antagonist of the LuigiFan special ''My Lethal Deadly Valentine'', where she associated with the Waddle Dee hospital to help patients in need, but with the nine patients she brought in, she needs the patients to perform some deadly tests on them alongside with Double. What the tests do is that they can drive them insane to the point where they want to kill without another second thought. Strangely, she doesn't want anything to do with the patients, but rather cause chaos with the subjects to see how well they participate in combat. However, her plans were thwarted by Daisy, Luigi, and Bowser, whom was one of the patients but was unaffected by the reprogramming. Background Before Valentine became the sadistic nurse she is today, there was once a time where she had feelings for someone else back in the day. It was a Valentine's Day party at the Enoshima Foundation, where various members would participate with their loved ones, and at that moment it was time for the Valentine's Day Dance. Valentine did not have a partner until she laid eyes upon Parasoul, whom also was looking for a partner to dance with. It was at this moment where the nurse felt a connection between her and Parasoul, that they were meant to be, hence their personalities and similar interests with eachother. As time passed, Valentine felt the need to confess her love to Parasoul, but alas, Parasoul felt as if she was not ready for love yet, and ran out (with the help from Spellslamzer who helped her escape). Valentine, heartbroken by what happened, then felt the rage within her after that rejection. Because of a misunderstanding, she then took her vengeance out on various species, all in the guise of a seductive nurse, waiting to eventually kill her victims. She even lost her own eye in the process as well. Appearance While she's known for her large breast size and blue hair, she wears a nurse outfit, donning a lab dress and nurse hat. She also has a surgeon's mask covering her mouth, and gloves. Personality While she does look alluring and seductive, don't let her appearance fool you. Deep down she's actually sarcastic, cold, calculating, and sadistic and willing to do anything to hurt anyone she sees. She isn't hesitate to resort to murder and shows no sense of morality. She's also known for her vast knowledge of medical science and learning, and with all the patients she brings in, a lot of her actions have a lot to do with her "experiments" or "research". It was then revealed in AdolScience that Valentine used to have feelings for Parasoul back then, revealing Valentine's soft spot she does not show often. She never told anyone her secret except for Yellow Kin in the disguise of "Anamaria". When Yellow Kin accidentally loses his disguise, Valentine's calm and cold shell cracks as she is induced with nothing but rage in her system, seeing that if Parasoul won't allow her to love, then no one deserves to. Episode Appearances * My Lethal Deadly Valentine (debut) * Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 25: Legally Blonde * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 29: Valenstein * LuigiFan Halloween Special: Trick or Trap * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos * AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special * Super Plush Mario: Bowser and Shantae * A Formula for Heartache | A LuigiFan Valentine's Day Special Quotes "Looking... forward to it..." "I'm on it doc~" "This is gonna be sweet~" "Double no." "Don't even try." "Oh my, you need some rest. In fact, I may as well knock you out now. This won't hurt a bit~" "And evidently, stupidity runs in your franchise." '' ''"Hi, I'm a nurse. Go to h*ll." "Are you even listening to me, you walking, talking, century supply of soap?" "If she won't allow me to love, then no one deserves it!" "Kinda useless without your weapon, aren't you? That how I think they all feel without their 'precious other'~" "Excellent! So Subject 323-F wants to remain infected. Come with me, we will pay a trip to the hospital. And Mario, you are not a doctor." "Some innocent leader, isn't he?" "I have to admit, Bowser was an impressive fighter. I'll have to perform some further research on him." Gallery Syringe.png Trivia * Despite her evil intentions to cause pain, she does not have a specific goal in mind, but rather to cause chaos to see how well her experiments participate in combat. * Valentine is tall. REALLY tall. She's even taller than Bowser! But not as tall as Dragular or Countershade. ** Speaking of Bowser, ever since her actions in My Lethal Deadly Valentine, she has developed a rivalry towards Bowser. Others include Zavok and Lord Brevon. * Valentine is one of the characters voiced by MischiefGoddess. Others include Mustard Cookie, Toad, Squigly and Black Knight. Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Indie Characters Category:Bosses Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Main Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:The Giants! Category:Doctors Category:Smart Characters Category:League of Villainy Category:Ninjas Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sarcastic Ones Category:Skullgirls Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:MischiefGoddess' Characters